Gathering the Remnants
by CloudPrism
Summary: I am one of a few legends in this world. It just so happens that my team has two more legends, other than me. It is amazing what happens when legends meet and become friends. Rated M for language, sexual themes, and maybe some sex.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: If Alpha is the Begining, What is the End?

-Sanus, Vale, Signal Academy, Two Years Until Canon Storyline-

Life isn't always what you want it to be. I sit here in this classroom learning the basics of Grimm fighting. I despise sitting and taking notes. I was looking longingly out the window of the classroom.

"Miss Prism? Please answer the question." The teacher, one Miss Pearl, called on me. I gave a cock of my head, and Miss Pearl sighed. "What is the best way to defeat a Nevermore?" Miss Pearl re-asked the question.

I gave a scoff. "Sever or cripple its wings, then move in for the kill. Or trap it close to the ground and attack from an angle." I answered nonchalantly, redirecting my gaze out the window.

Miss Pearl nodded. "Those are effective ways to deal with a Nevermore." I heard her say. I glanced up to the clock. Just a few more minutes, then we get to go to the weapon forge and make our own weapons.

I was thinking over my designs for my weapons, when a ball of paper hit me in the back of the head. I jumped slightly, startled, and looked to the ground, where the object had fallen. Quickly, I reached down and swiped it off the ground and unfolded the paper to find a note:

Dear Clu,

I am sure you have heard of how cool I am, and are probably considering dating me soon. That being said, I just want to invite you to come and join my team, when we get there.

Yours truly,

Cardin

I finished skimming the note and suppressed a fit of laughter while crumpling it in my fist. He thought _he_ could woo _me_? That is humor at its finest. The jerk couldn't even treat his own kind properly and he thinks he is ready for a relationship? Hilarious.

I held the balled up the note like a weapon and toss it into the trashcan when Pearl turned her back and the red-haired prick glared at me. I shrugged at Cardin while I shook my head slowly. He didn't seem happy about this.

I was about to flip him off too, but the bell rang. I have to admit, I am not the fastest here, but when that bell rang, I was the first one out the classroom door. I was feverish at the very thought of making my own weapons! I almost didn't even notice my transition of rooms until I felt the air grow hot. I took a look around and saw anvils, hammers, blast furnaces, and a few other crafting stations. The weaponsmith, Master Brick, greeted me as I crossed into his realm. "Oh! Why hello, Clu. Excited to finally make your weapon?" The tall, tanned man asked me. I nodded excitedly.

"Yes, sir!" I answered, eager to get started. Brick gave a hearty laugh and got me started on the process. I was the only one who knew it would be my last day at Signal. I mean, why would I stay another day at a place where the students continuously make fun of the real me?

-Somewhere in the city of Vale two Years later-

I was sitting in a seat at the counter of the Crow Bar. When I had arrived, I noticed a few people look up at me funnily, but the bartender said nothing.

I ordered a tea as I watched the Vytal Festival on the television above the bar. "Bah! All of these students have such horrid styles!" I complained as I watched another student from Beacon get knocked off their feet and eliminated.

The bartender gave me a concerned look as he set my tea down in front of me. I laid five lien down and the bartender took it.

"Hey, kid, who are you to judge? If you know so much, why didn't you join?" The bartender asked. I snorted and looked sternly at the man.

"Let's just say I left Signal and transferred to Sanctum because of the people, and I never met Sanctum's expectations, so I left. It also doesn't help that my job's frowned upon everywhere." I spoke with bitter distaste in my mouth.

The man gained a curious, yet nervous expression. "So how did you get the weapons?" He asked pointedly, gesturing with a quick nod of his head toward my two blades.

I took a long sip of my tea. "I left Signal right after I forged my weapons." I said, patting my greatsword which had been in the seat next to me since I came in, just in case.

The bartender gave a "hm". Sensing the conversation was over, I looked back to the screen. There were two fighters left standing, one from Beacon, the other from Atlas. The two charged at each other, both making one final strike at the other. A few moments of dragged by, and finally the Beacon student fell.

"Predictable" I muttered, looking back down at my drink. I quickly downed the rest of my tea and collapse and put away my greatsword. The soft click of my sword connecting to the magnetic plate harness I was wearing let me know it wouldn't fall off. It's time to vanish again.

"You know, I actually have a bet with Professor Ozpin. If he catches me on his school grounds, I have to enroll in his school." I thought aloud as I got up and turned to leave, "But, I have no reason to go near his school." I exited the Crow Bar and my Scroll buzzed. I pulled my scroll out and opened the message. It was a contract. I scrolled through the details:

Target name: Ozpin

Location: Beacon Academy

Pay: 7,000,000,000 lien

Deadline: None

What? Someone wants me to kill Ozpin? What idiot thinks I have any chance against Ozpin?

I was lost in thought when someone bumped into me. I looked up to see a girl who looked like the personification of Neapolitan ice cream.

I was about to apologize when she snagged my scroll from my hand. "Hey!" I almost yelled. She looked between my scroll and the one in her other hand. She handed my scroll back to me, then typed furiously on hers. My scroll buzzed and looked at the new message.

"What the hell!? Watch where you're walking!" I blurted, startled and irritated by my concentration being lost. Was this girl mute?

"I… um, I was standing still. I take it you are mute?" I asked. Her look of anger faded away. "Oh… Sorry. I guess I should've looked where I was going. But… yea… I am mute. What about it?!" She messaged. I shrugged. "I have never met one. You seem cool. Anyway, I might see you around." I spoke casually as I stepped to the side and politely motioned for her to continue on her way. She gave me a confused look and continued on her way.

I took one step in the opposite direction and stepped on something. I looked down to see an umbrella under my foot. She must have dropped it. I picked up the umbrella and walked after the girl. I stopped once I came to the main road by the bar. Well, shit. She could've gone anywhere. I thought I had lost her, but then I saw the ice cream girl step into an alley. That was fast.

I jogged across the street and came to the opening of the alleyway. I stopped short when I heard some voices. "Well, well, a little girl all on her own?" Said a gruff voice. I heard a shuffle of feet. "Nah-uh, we ain't letting you go 'less you dead or give us all your money." Said a similar voice. "Guys, come on, leave 'er be. She obviously doesn't have much money, if any." Said a deep, bass-like voice. "Shut it, Grif!" Yelled the first voice. I heard a loud thump, like someone getting hit in the chest, then a loud smack. Well, shit.

"Damn, little bitch has some bite to 'er." said the second voice. I sensed this as being my cue to intervene.

I walked around the corner and down the alley toward the thugs. The first voice belonged to the thug with dirty blond hair and a fair complexion, the second voice belonged to a male brunette with a nasty scar down his face, and the deep voice belonged to a tall, muscular black guy. Shit, I don't want to fight him.

"Hey, Miss, you dropped this when you ran into me." I said to the ice cream girl. She just gave me a nasty glare. "I suppose you want me to help you here?" I asked. She nodded. That's all I need. I tossed her umbrella to the ground and drew my sword as it extended to its full length. This got three looks of fear and one look of intrigue.

"Let her go, and you might be lucky enough to walk away alive...if you can still walk by the time I'm done with you." I demanded. The first thug gave a short laugh and drew a gun from the inside of his bulky military jacket. Smirking, I activated my semblance and vanished.

"O-oh, no! Where'd he go?" The second thug whimpered, his former toughness gone. Too easy.

I walked straight up to him and shoved my blade through him. The sight scared the other two thugs. The first thug, apparently becoming desperate and panicky, suddenly lifted his gun to the girl's head, his hand shaking violently.

"Show yourself or her brains leave her skull!" He shouted. I collapsed my greatsword into its sniper from and squeezed off a shot to his head. The resulting hit caused his brains to paint the wall behind him red. I deactivated my semblance and approached Grif as I put my weapon away. "Let her go, and you will live. I can tell you don't really want this." I said. His eyes wide as saucers with awe-struck fear, Grif let ice cream girl go rather quickly, pushing her roughly for good measure. Calmly, she picked up her umbrella and strode over to stand just behind me to my right.

"P-Please don't kill me!" Grif said as he slowly backed away from me. "I won't kill you if you keep your hands clean from… this." I said as I motioned to the bodies. "Y-Yes, sir!" And with that, Grif ran off.

I turned toward the girl. "You ok?" I asked. She pulled out her scroll. "Yea. Thanks for helping me out." She typed. I gave a small, polite bow. "I know I myself am not much of a reputable person, but I can't just let thugs have there way." I said. I turned to leave, but my scroll's buzzing stopped me. "Hey, my name's Neapolitan. Most people call call me Neo" was the message. I turned to her again. "And I am Cloud Prism." I said with another small bow. Neo giggled silently. "What?" I asked. Neo just gave a sly look and typed something. "Quit being adorable!" Neo sent. I can't believe she said that. I couldn't tell if my face reddened, but I definitely felt embarrassed.

I looked at my shoes, forcing the flush creeping up my neck to be nonexistent. After a few moments, I looked back up at Neapolitan, or, Neo, and she smiled at me. Then she looked down at her scroll and messaged "Sorry. Too soon?"

I read the message and chuckled, quickly getting over my brief embarrassment. "No, Neo, it's fine. Really." Now it was her turn to look abashed. Sensing another awkward moment, I decided to change the subject.

"I am considering bringing you to work with me. You really seem to be a pair for me." I thought aloud. Neo seemed to stop and think for a moment. "The offer is nice, but I would like to stay here in Vale." Neo politely declined. I nodded in understanding. "I respect that. Plus, my line of work isn't very safe." I said. Neo gave a smirk. "Yea, killing Ozpin won't be easy." Neo's message seemed to mock me.

I stiffened a bit. "Eh, I am not planning on doing that contract. Too much risk, too little payment." I said with a shrug. "Anyway, I suppose we should go our separate ways. I am sure you have things to do." I said curtly. Neo nodded in agreement. "Yes. I tell you what, if you ever find yourself back in Vale for any reason, shoot me a text. Maybe we can hook back up and… who knows? Kick some thugs around again?" Neo sent, with a picture of her and another scroll number. I chuckled and waved good-bye as we both went our separate ways again.

I stood on the sidewalk next to the main road and went through my other contracts. One stood out to me, as it was the only other contract in Vale:

Target Name: Alpha

Location: Junior's Club

Pay: 30,000 lien

Deadline: Tonight at midnight

Notes: This little cunt has ruined my life! I want her dead and her head brought to me!

Interesting contract. I mean, I have done many contracts where someone wants another dead because they ruined their life, but this one doesn't say what happened. Well, I should go and at least see if this is even a real complaint. I switched windows on my scroll and pressed the "deploy" button and waited. A few moments later, my personal vehicle, a canceled experimental vehicle called the Manta, came cruising down the road. The sleek, silver vehicle cruised down the street. The Manta's chassis was a like a smoother, bigger Mustang Boss. The sound of the engine was music to my ears. I had always loved muscle cars, and getting my hands on this one was deceptively easy. I inherited the the chassis from the parents I never knew. Along with the chassis came a note that explained what it was. The Manta Ray was an experimental "hover car" that Mantle had begun to build. However, when Mantle fell and Atlas rose, the development of the vehicle ceased. With in the note were the blueprints for the rest of the car, but I had only the chassis. So, from there, I assembled the vehicle using old car parts to make the parts I needed for the Manta. Given the weapons I made, it was pretty easy to make the parts. Now, I have a car that hovers above the ground. No wheels needed. I can drive over water, but at a reduced speed. No flying though. I tried and almost died.

As the Manta pulled up along the curb, I put my scroll in my coat pocket and got in. The Manta's interior was similar to a normal car, minus the built in GPS system and the two bench seats. A six-person vehicle for a one-man team is amazing. It's sometimes my mobile bed. In the Manta, I had a pillow bundled in a blanket, a few changes of clothes for disguises, and a weapon cleaning kit. You would think that with how much I could get paid, I would have more, but I do not see how that's necessary. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was half-past-three. If I wanted to scout the person out, decide their fate, and kill or spare them, I need to go now. With that, I typed in the club's address and relaxed as I was driven there.

Now, time to pick out an outfit. I crawled over into the back seat and sorted the clothes into piles. I had these outfits to choose from:

1) a sky blue tee with black jeans, white socks, and black hi-tops,

2) a yellow collared long-sleeve with blue jeans, white socks, and black hi-tops

3) a relatively skimpy maid outfit.

Tough choices. If I chose the maid outfit, I could go with the story of never having been to a club. So, I picked the maid outfit and changed into it. I looked at myself in the rear-view and noticed something, or rather, _somethings_. My hair style didn't match the formality of the outfit and I had no makeup on. I still looked the part, however, but I don't think it is convincing enough. I quickly crawled back over the seat and changed my destination to a local makeup shop called Purr-fect Vanity. Sounds like a faunus owns the shop. With that done, I enjoyed the rest of my ride to the shop.

Once the car came to a stop, I exited the car with a little handbag that matched the outfit. I stepped on to the sidewalk and pulled out my scroll. I few clicks later, the Manta went to find a parking lot. I put my scroll in my bag and looked toward the store. I caught my reflection in the window of the store. Damn, I look cute. I shook my head in disappointment at myself. Damn my fused soul. Casting the thought out of my head, I walked into the shop and was immediately greeted by the owner.

"Hello, little miss! How can I make a cutie like you even cuter today?" The cat faunus spoke as she seemed to appear from nowhere. I jumped in surprise. "I-I um… I just need some makeup." I spoke nervously. Chirpy people make me nervous. "Oh, my dear, I will get you the perfect makeup and do your hair at our seasonal discounted price!" The faunus said as she guided me to a chair in front of a mirror. Tentatively, I sat in the chair as she searched her shelves for something suitable for me. After a few minutes, the cat returned.

"Okay, my dear, let's see about this hair first. I simply cannot work with makeup if your hair falls in your face." The faunus spoke, her eyes darting from my face to my messy hair. She swept my chin length hair back with a brush and discovered my horns. Bracing myself silently for the awkward questions, the cat's face remained overly-cheerful as she piped, "Oh, my. What lovely horns."I spaced out as she styled my hair, so I have no clue what she did, but when I came back to Remnant, my hair was bobbed with a slight curve outward and my bangs pinned to the right as to keep them out of my face. And on top of that, my horns, which are angled toward the back of my head, were showing. I could never get them to show. I was stunned as I looked into the floor-length mirror at someone I didn't imagine I'd ever see. This cat knows just how to turn a mess into a beautiful work of art. I let out a slight gasp and the cat noticed.

"I see the little missus likes it." She said with a smirk.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." was my stuttered reply. The cat stepped in front of me with a blush pad in her hand. "Now, for the make up." And with that, the cat's hands flew fast and accurate as she applied various makeups to my face. I wasn't sure what she had done, until she stepped to the side. The blush make me look less pale than before, my eyelashes were nice and plump, and my lips were colored a lovey shade of pink that complimented my hair. I let out a gasp and the cat giggled. Reality dawned on me. "H-How much will this cost me?" I asked. I knew this had to be expensive. The cat took a moment to think. "It will be 30 lien." She said. No. I don't believe her. This kind of high quality work deserves its high price. I reached into my bag and pulled out a hundred lien and handed it to her. "Take it, keep it, and I will be back." I said. The cat just stared a moment. "Persilla Marigold is the name you will want to remember if you come back." Persilla said and gave a warm smile. I nodded in thanks and left hastily.

I let out a sigh of relief once I was outside. Like I said, chirpy people make me nervous. I was about to pull out my scroll to call my car over, but the club was literally across the street. With a "hmp", I crossed the street. I didn't even have to look. Apparently, Vale has almost no cars on its streets. I found that weird.

Anyway, even though I WAS outside the club, I could hear the music from inside the building. Damn, they must have some high quality speakers. I open the front entrance and walked down a dimly lit hallway. A lit set of glass doors at the end of the hall drew closer as I walked on. The closer I got to the doors, the louder the music got. Eventually, I reached the glass doors, which slowly parted and revealed a somewhat dimly lit club with strobes and dance music playing loudly. Is this what a typical club was like? The setting of this club would probably make my job easier, but this was the first club I have been to. I still don't really know what expect in these kinds of places. I made my way to the bar and ordered a water. I turned to look at the crowd on the dance floor to see if I could find anyone who could go my the name of Alpha. Seeing few who could fit the bill, I gave a sigh and took a sip of my water.

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to find a cute party girl with long blonde hair with rainbow highlights. She looked a bit tanned and had the most fascinating eyes. Her eyes were the colors of the rainbow going clockwise around her pupils.

"Hiya! I am Alpha, the queen of this dance floor. I know you are new here, and to clubbing, just from your mood. Does the cutie have a name?" Alpha said, her voice full of energy. I nearly fell out of my seat. "I, um, yea. My name is Clu. I-I am new to clubbing." I said nervously. All I was thinking up to this point was that I knew I could not kill this girl. She took a step back and twirled. As she twirled, she seemed to radiate glitter. I couldn't help but gasp. Alpha giggled at my reaction. "Come on, dance with me!" She beckoned. I hesitated, quickly running through my head all of the possible scenarios that could go wrong. Whatever, who cares?

"Okay. I guess I could try it." I said, hopping off my seat and following Alpha to the dance floor. As we approached the dance floor, the dancers there moved aside to let me and Alpha through. She truly was the queen of the dance floor. "Alright! Now, the easiest way to have fun here is to feel the music and let it move you." She shouted over the music and cheers. I thought about that. Feel the music and let it move me? I closed my eyes and listened carefully to the music. The beat was a steady pattern. One, two and three, four, repeat. I began to sway my hips to the beat and evolved into a dance from there. "See! You are doing just fine, Clu!" Alpha shouted. I felt happy, energized, and encouraged, as such, my dancing got more… complicated. "W-Whoa! Clu, you're a dirty dancer?! I want in on that!" Shouted the Queen of Dance herself as she joined in on my dirty dancing. At that point, I lost track of what happened. All I know is that there was a lot of grinding and rubbing. It felt great.

After a while, I came back to my senses and checked the time on my watch. 1:23 AM was the time. Wait, where is Alpha? Just when I got to the important question I heard screaming. Oh, crap. I ran to the source and saw that four men, who were definitely hired, had Alpha kneeling and a gun to her head. Shit. I stepped closer to Alpha and she shouted at me, "No! Stay back!" I shook my head and tackled the gun wielder. The men pounced on me and restrained me. Phase one: complete. "Little cunt! Do you know who you are- Hey, what is this?" The ring leader said as he snatched my onyx locket from my neck. Suddenly, my hasty plan went to shit. "No." I muttered. He laughed. He must have heard me. He threw the locket down and stomped it. I heard the shattering noise of the locket and felt the real Clu coming out. Technically, this is my second semblance. I call it Psychosis and I am about to show why. A sudden blood lust consumed the rest of my emotions. I felt my aura supplement my arms, legs, and lungs. With a mighty roar, I released a massive plume of fire from my mouth. The thug holding me let go and tried to run. I pounced on him and pulled his throat out with my hands. At this point, The thugs either shot or stabbed me with their weapons. I felt my flesh rip and rebuild as I roasted two more with a breath of fire. The last guy plead for mercy, and I gave it to him in the form of ripping his throat out with my teeth. After that, I passed out.

I woke with a start and bolted upright. I was in a bed that was not mine. I was not dressed and was not alone in the room. "So, I see our assassin is awake." Alpha said bitterly. I laid back. "Yea…" I said, void of emotion. Alpha got out of her chair and stood over me. Her rainbow clothes making her the primary focus of my vision. "A bounty on my head, and you defend me? Why?" She spoke, her voice… cracking?

I shifted under the sheets nervously. "Um, I think differently. I don't do it for the money. I mean, I do, but it isn't my focus. I honestly want to make Remnant a better place. Give the people something I never had." I said somberly. I never had a family or even a somewhat easy life. My life sounds like a story trope. I rolled onto my side so I was facing away from Alpha. She sat down on the foot of the bed. "I need you to get out of my bed. You already got blood on the pillow, and I don't know if I want to even look at how much is under the covers." Alpha said. I guess I just gained her trust. "Sure… where's the shower?" I asked. Alpha pointed a nearby door. I nodded my thanks and used my semblance to vanish and make my way to the bathroom. A quick shower later, I found my maid outfit clean and my locket in one piece on the sink counter. I changed into the clothes and left the bathroom. I was greeted with a strange sight. Alpha had a hatch on her arm open and a screwdriver in the compartment. "Android. Kinda explains why you love music." I blurted out. Alpha froze in place and looked toward me.

"Um…" Alpha seemed to cease to function. I gave a shrug. "From one myth to another, it is nice to meet an android." I spoke as if she were an old friend. Alpha's expression told me she didn't know what I was talking about. "Okay, let me start by explaining my… meltdown at the club." I started as I took a seat in a chair near where Alpha was seated on the bed. "Alright, this will be a lot to take in, so pay attention." I said and Alpha closed the hatch and payed close attention to the words I was about to speak. "That 'meltdown' I have was my second semblance. I call it Psychosis because I have one desire once it activates, the desire to kill. Yes, I have a second semblance. Let me explain. I have a second soul." I spoke with little emotion. I pulled out the little onyx locket and opened it. In it resided a picture of a beautiful black dragon. "This is Clu, my dragon companion. I myself am a dragon faunus. Clu is dead now, which is why I have her soul as well as mine. And that's really all you need to know. The fact that I am the last descendant of the Elder Dragons means nothing as, not only have we been forgotten as time went on, but I am the last dragon in existence, other than the Grimm that used to be Clu." I finished. Alpha looked baffled. I found my handbag was on the floor by my chair, so I picked it up and retrieved my scroll. I check for any important messages, but found none. I then checked the time. It was around noon of the next day. "I should go. Sorry to cause you any trouble that I may have caused for you." I spoke as I stood and bowed. Alpha didn't move at all. I turned and was walking out the door when she spoke. "I'll see you some other time." I highly doubted that, but one never knows. I made my way out of the hotel and called my Manta. I climbed in and set the GPS to take me to the docks. My next destination: Mistral.

* * *

Well... how was that for a first chapter? Let me know in the comments (kind, constructive criticism is preferred).  
Anyway... while uploading this first chapter, I thought of a new, brilliant idea: RWBY x Halo.  
Since there isn't much to say here, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a like? I am still new to this "publishing stories" thing.  
'Till next time,

-Cloud


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Slight Eclipse of Better Judgment

-Two months later-

As much as I love Vale, Vacuo, and Atlas, my favorite place in Remnant is Mistral. I love seeing all of the traditional and modern culture that has harmoniously mixed here. As such, I was dressed in jeans, a black tee, and my trench coat. But, I had sent the Manta over here with Last Rite, my longsword-sniper, so I was stuck with a trench knife and a bull-barrel magnum revolver. Just after stepping off of the boat that brought me here, I could already smell the fish market. I made my way down the pier to the fish stands. As I got near the stands, the stand owners started to try to convince me to buy their stock. Of course, me being a faunus, I could easily tell which fish was fresh and which fish just looked fresh. I stopped at a stand that looked old and was obviously in need of repairs. I examined each fish closely and looked up to where the vender was supposed to be.

"Um. Hello?" I asked into the empty hut. There was no response. I took a deep sniff from where I was standing. I could smell the fish and a human scent. They were definitely in there. I walked around to the back of the little shack-stand and went in the back door. I saw the pony-eared vendor whose cobalt hair was just past her shoulders. She was curled up under the counter, and she was covered up with a blanket. I'm super awkward in these kinds of interactions. I want to let her sleep, but I really would like one of her fish. I took a few moments to decide if I should wake the girl or not. Once I finally made up my mind, I sat next to the girl and poked her gently in the side. The girl's eye snapped open and she started smiling. She looked over at me, and her smile seemed to get bigger.

"Why, hello there!" The girl spoke declared in the happiest voice I had ever heard. I think I made a massive mistake. I scooted a few inches away from the girl.

"I-I, um, just wanted to buy a fish, maybe two." I stuttered. Sometimes happy people scare me, and this one of those times. The girl gave me a confused look, then realized she was in her fish stand.

"Indeed! I must've fallen asleep after hauling my last catch in. My apologies." The girl spoke with an air of formality. I shrugged.

"It's not a problem." I spoke with indifference. The girl crawled out from under the counter, over me, and hopped up to her feet. The blanket she was wrapped up in fell away, exposing her plane white tee and cobalt panties that were slightly obscured by her cobalt tail. I laughed, and it just spilled out of me like water out of a fountain. The girl spun around and gave me a confused look. My laughter stopped abruptly when my eyes saw the rather large bulge in the girl's panties.

"What?" She asked inquisitively. Unable to speak, I pointed at what I was looking at. The girl looked down and covered back up with the blanket. The girl's face was basically consumed in a massive blush at this point.

"I-I am so sorry about this." She apologized. I stood up, walked past her, and stood with my face to the door.

"It's fine, I guess. Just changed my view on a few things in life." I spoke unusually casually as if I hadn't just seen another "myth". Jeez, if this is how my life is going to go, I might just see the day that Clu comes back. I could hear the girl moving around and a light turned on.

"It is safe to look now." The girl spoke calmly. I turned to find that the girl had dressed. She was now in black dress pants, a black dress shirt with a cobalt bow tie and vest on, and some dress shoes that looked like they were designed to be all-purpose shoes. It wasn't until now that I realized how tall this girl really was. I stood at 5' 10" and it appeared that she had at least eight inches on me. I was so distracted by her height that I almost didn't notice that she offered her hand for a handshake. I took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Oh, um, I am Cloud Prism." I said, snapping out of deep thought.

"The name's Luna, Luna Midnight," Luna started as she shook my hand with a firm grip, "What can I do for you?" I gave Luna a most unimpressed look.

"I came for a fish, maybe two." I said flatly. Luna paused a moment, then she suddenly seemed twice as happy as before.

"Oh! Silly me. May I ask you to step around to the front?" She asked politely. I nodded once and exited her little shack and came around to the front of it.

"Now, which one catches thine eye?" Luna spoke almost like royalty. I took a moment to examine each fish. Then I spotted the fish I wanted; it was a trout that was about 40 centimeters in length. I pointed to the trout and Luna's lightning-like hands snagged it up and wrapped it in paper. Her speed caught me off guard and I flinched, thinking that she was making a swipe at me.

"Jeez, that… that surprised me." I blurted out. Luna simply smiled and chuckled.

"Sorry, I just recently finished going through huntress training." Luna informed me. I pointed to a second trout of roughly the same length. But this time, when Luna's hand sped for it, I caught her hand.

"Hm. Almost faster than me. I like that." I thought aloud. Then I noticed Luna's hand was shaking. I looked up to see her staring at her hand and a noticeable blush on her face.

"Luna? Remnant to Luna?" I said with concern. She snapped back to reality and jerked her hand away. I handed the fish she had reached for and she wrapped it at a slow pace. She seemed lost in her thoughts. As she handed me the two fish, I voiced my concern, "Luna, what's wrong?" Luna gave me a blank look, but she wouldn't make eye contact. I took the fish and put them in my pocket. Luna remained silent. I took a moment to plan my next action. After a moment, I reached over the counter and grabbed her shoulders. "Luna. Talk to me." I said, my voice filled with concern. I really hope I didn't trigger a bad memory. After another moment, she finally spoke.

"No one has ever caught me before." She said softly. Oh, good, I didn't trigger a memory, I just shattered her self-esteem.

"Hey, now, I've been doing what I do for years. I have time to quicken my reflexes." I said, trying to console her. Luna finally looked me in the eyes.

"That doesn't change that I don't even deserve to… N-Nevermind." Luna began, but stuttered at the end. It dawned on me. She may have been raised in an honor-based family. That changes a few things.

"Oh, I see. That's where you are wrong, Moon. You are a trained and noble huntress, but I am a Beacon drop out who kills humans and Grimm alike for money." I admitted, but not too loudly because we were in public. Luna paused for a second and seemed to be reaching under her counter. No, I must just be imagining things.

"I-Is this all true? About the killing?" Luna asked, clearly nervous. I nodded slowly. Quick as lightning, Luna whipped out a 45 cm butterfly sword and held it to my throat. I slowly lifted my hands from her shoulders and held them in the air.

"Shit. I wasn't ready for that." I said with surprise.

"You will wait here with me until the police arrive." She spat coldly. I began reaching into my coat. "Stop. I will slice your throat." Luna warned. I gave her an unimpressed look.

"Do you want me to pay you for the fish?" I asked. Luna seemed put off by the question. She opened her mouth but didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Well played, murderer. Just don't try to do anything to get yourself killed. I'd hate to see it." Luna admitted. Did she really not want to see me die? Usually, people would like nothing more than to see me hang. Could it be that she actually wanted me to buy her stock? As silly as it sounds, it is a possibility. I grabbed a 20 lien note and set it on her counter.

"I am sorry, but I live on the edge of death." I said cryptically. This seemed to set Luna to thinking as she used her free hand to grab the money on the counter. This is where I work my escape magic. Since she was distracted by both the money and my statement, I took a quick step back and activated my semblance. I had to duck out of the way still because Luna made a slash at where I was.

"Hey!" Luna shouted, clearly frustrated. She flipped her butterfly sword so she was holding in in a reverse grip and pointed what appeared to be an attached pistol in my general direction. Carefully, I leaned over the counter and picked-pocketed her scroll. I quickly copied her number and put the scroll back before she could notice. Having the information that I wanted, I walked away.

I felt like such a huge jerk. I let my semblance deactivate and I kept walking. I walked into the town and just kept going, lost in thought. What could I have done better? I probably could've withheld the bounty hunter part. By the Maidens, my day has just been horrible so far. First, I was on that boat, which was packed with so many racists, and now I just screwed up a potential friendship. On the bright side, I still had those fish. I turned my attention to my surroundings, looking for a place to sit. Since I managed to wander into a park, there were plenty of benches. I sat down on the nearest bench and pulled out one of the paper-wrapped fish. After carefully unwrapping it, bit the head off and chewed it.

"Oh! Oh! That is absolutely disgusting! First you admit to murder, and now _this_!" A familiar voice exclaimed. I turned toward the voice as I took another bite of the fish. I waved innocently at Luna and patted the empty spot next to me on the bench. She reluctantly sat down.

I swallowed my bite and began explaining, "Sorry, I guess. I am not as evil as you may think, just… different." I said just before taking another bite. Luna looked like she was getting sick just watching me eat the fish. Yes, it is raw.

"Different is an understatement." Luna said as she averted her eyes. I gave an amused grunt.

"It may just be. So, are you here to arrest me? Turn me into the authorities?" I asked, nonchalantly as I finished up the fish.

"I should, but I know your name. A certain Cloud Prism had handled a Seadragon problem for me a while back." Luna hesitantly admitted. I searched my memories for such a contract; I found that memory, and I remember it damned beast was well hidden and crafty. I nearly lost my arm.

"Ah… That was you?" I asked, slightly surprised. She nodded and turned back to face me. I pulled out the other fish and unwrapped it before addressing the elephant in the room.

"Yes, I do kill humans, that is no lie. However," I paused a moment to let that word sink in, "I do not kill innocents." Luna's face shifted from confliction to confusion.

"What does that mean?" Luna asked.

"I only kill people who are active criminals or are corrupt officials, police officers, etcetera." I informed Luna as I chomped down on the fish's head. Luna visibly shivered.

"I-I suppose that I would need proof." Luna sounded like she was about to get sick.

"You could talk to this girl who I was recently hired to kill. I actually ended up protecting her from other hitmen. That should tell you something." I said just before I gulped down the last 10 centimeters of trout. Luna seemed to relax a bit, seeing that I was done eating.

"That was easily the grossest thing I've seen." Luna said, almost choking. I gave a shy smile.

"Sorry, Moon, I was hungry and cooked meat doesn't agree with my stomach. Another curse of mine." I admitted. I ran a hand through my hair, feeling my horns, which got covered up by my unruly hair again.

"What kind of…? Oh, you must be a faunus." Luna pieced together my issue quite fast. I like that about her. I opened my mouth to confirm her assumption, but she kept talking. "Wait, let me guess. Hawk? No. Scorpion? No. What other faunus could have this issue?" Luna guessed as she slipped into deep thought.

"I am actually a dragon faunus. That should explain a few things about me." I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Really!? I thought they died out?" Luna asked, shocked. I was surprised that she even knew that my kind had previously existed.

"Well, they did. I am quite certain that I am the last of my bloodline." I said a little louder. I mean, we were in a park and there weren't really any people here.

"Which bloodline?" Luna asked eagerly. Either she loves the subject or she wants to do something with me. I know I shouldn't be trusting some random huntress I just met with my life story, but then again… who would actually believe that the dragon faunus line still lives?

"Out of the Seven dominate bloodlines, I am from the Elder Blood." I spoke proudly. Yes, seven bloodlines: Elder, Moon, Sun, Dust (the dirt kind, not the energy source), Wind, Ichor, and Demon. All of the blood lines were well respected by each other and all others who were not of dragon blood. Luna's face went from eager to an expression of disbelief.

"You know… the dragon lines have been gone, so how do I know you are, not only a dragon faunus, but of the most powerful bloodline?" Luna asked skeptically. I held up a finger, telling her to wait a minute. I searched deep down for the will power to actively hurt myself, and somehow found it. A sharp, burning pain erupted in my chest as I inhaled deeply. I aimed my face to the concrete walkway a few feet from the bench, so I wouldn't hurt Luna or myself. Then, I embraced the burning and coughed. Yes, I coughed. However, when I coughed, a fireball leaped from my mouth to the spot I had aimed at. Really the only bad thing, other than that it hurt like hell, is that my fire coughs burn like napalm. That's what happens when the venom that helps make the flame is more like oil than a proper flame venom. In short, it is only supposed to urn for a second, unless fueled by an outside factor. Luna leaped off of the bench and backed several feet away from me.

"Now you are scared? Not when I vanished? Come on, come back and have a seat." I spoke teasingly. Luna shook her head vigorously.

"Nuh-uh. I am _terrified_ of dragons! There is no way you can get me to get close!." Luna shouted. Well, damn.

"I'd like to point out that I can't breathe fire, only cough, because it hurts a lot." I told her. She appeared to be weighing her choices. After a moment, she came back and sat down. "Thank you." I said simply. Then my scroll buzzed. I pulled it out and checked it. It was another contract:

Target Name: Luna Midnight

Location: Mistral

Pay: 4,000 lien

Deadline: Before natural death

Notes: She just constantly messes up my business. Removal of competition is needed.

This will be an awkward conversation. "If it is important, I can go." Luna spoke, with what sounded like a slight tone of disappointment.

"Actually, it is about you." I quickly admitted and showed her the contract. "What the hell? Who the hell would issue a hit on me?" Luna shouted. I motioned for her to quiet down, and she quickly realized that she just shouted that she had a bounty on her head in a public place. "It sounds like a fellow fish seller." I reasoned. Luna put her hand to her chin and thought carefully about the people she worked near. She seemed to have figured it out as she stood up. "I am going to go deal with this issue. Let me give you my number-" I cut Luna short. "Don't bother, I already have it. And before you ask, invisibility semblance." I spoke as if I hadn't violated her scroll. She was about to go off on me, but I pointed in the general direction of the docks and she bowed and trotted toward the docks. With another friend made and another incident over with, I decided to go find my Manta.

I was resting in the backseat of the Manta when my scroll buzzed. Another contract? No, it was a message, from Luna. Wait. How did she get my number? On second thought, that doesn't matter right now. What did matter was the message:

"Hey, Cloud, sorry about swiping your scroll, but you did do it to me. Anyway, Would you mind swinging by my place for a bit? See you later."

Attached was her address. I suppose I should go. It would be rude to not go. I replied with "on my way" and crawled into the driver seat. I started the engine and drove to the address. When I arrived at the apartment complex, I did a double take. The building was clearly high end. I parked and got out. Damn. Just looking at this place made me wish I had this kind of money. I walked up two flights of stair and arrived at the apartment number I was given. Before I could knock, Luna opened the door.

"That's extremely creepy, Luna." I blurted. Luna shrugged.

"And turning invisible isn't?" Luna pointed out.

"Fair enough." I admitted. Luna stepped out of the doorway and motioned for me to come in. I nodded my thanks and walked in. The first thing I saw when I entered the main living area was the massive TV.

"Luna, how do you afford this?" I asked in awe. Luna giggled at me.

"I have a roommate, that's how." Luna explained. That was at least a believable reason. I took off my trench coat and looked around for a place to put it.

"Here, I'll take it and you can make yourself comfortable." Luna offered. I am having a hard time telling if she is buttering me up or if this was just how she was. If she offers tea, instead of a general drink offer, she has to be buttering me up. I took a seat on the couch and was untying my shoes off when Luna came back.

"Would you like some tea?" Luna asked. I paused a moment.

"Is there something you want from me?" I asked, my suspicion obvious. Luna gave a blank stare.

"I don't seek anything from you. I haven't anything but water and tea." Luna said, slipping into a formal tone. I slipped my shoes off and set them beside the couch.

"In that case, I'll have some tea, please. Any kind will do. And, out of curiosity, why did you invite me here?" I asked. Luna opened her mouth, but closed it and went to go make the tea. While she was out of the room, I examined the various ornaments and decorations in the room: a bookshelf with no spare room, a glass case with a scroll inside, a china cabinet with tea sets inside, and a wall mount with a pair of butterfly swords that had pistol attachments on the pommels. One of them looked too familiar.

Soon, Luna came back with two cups of tea. She handed one to me, then sat next to me.

"Thank you." I said to Luna as I blew on my tea. Luna only smiled. Then she turned on the tv and took a sip of tea. The channel that came on was the Vale news channel.

"-ight we have uncovered new details about the gruesome fight that occurred at Junior's Club in downtown Vale. An eyewitness had previously given their account of quote, "some chick when mad and started killing people." However, since then, A new witness by the name of Alpha, a frequenter of the club, came forth and told a completely different story. Considering that the fight broke out with her as the focus, her story, though far fetched, seems more likely than our first account given to us. Alpha said that a hit had been issued on her and two different hit men groups came after her. However, one of the parties was there to assess whether or not it would be a justified killing. Seeing an innocent in distress, the lone hit woman, only known as Clu, stepped into help out, but also ended up as a target. At least until one of the hit men from the other group broke Clu's locket. This apparently caused the hit woman to go insane and kill all of the hit men with her hands and teeth. Since Alpha has come forth with this version of story, more and more come to back her up. So, who is this vigilante who seems to li-" The newscaster, Lisa Lavender spoke indifferently until I grabbed the remote and shut off the TV.

"I am sorry, but I refuse to relive that moment again." I spoke bitterly as I began to remember that night. Luna looked at me with a shocked expression.

"That was you?" She asked. I nodded and looked into my tea.

"I am not proud of it. I didn't intend to do it. To understand what happened, I must tell you a little more about me. Will you hear my curse?" I asked, already feeling my mood dip. Luna set her cup down and focused on me.

"A trait common to those of the Elder blood is sharing half their soul with a dragon and vise versa. While the dragon and faunus pair both live, the faunus's semblance is their own. However, if the dragon dies, the faunus absorbs the soul halves that the dragon holds, thus obtaining a second semblance. If the faunus dies, the dragon doesn't receive the soul halves. What happened that night was my secondary semblance being unleashed. This locket," I held up my locket, "holds the only picture I have of Clu, my dragon half. And her semblance was to lose the feeling of pain and go on a blood lust fueled killing spree. Don't worry, it only happens when someone or something I love is badly damaged or destroyed." I finished my story and tucked my locket back into my shirt. Luna slowly nodded her head. What the hell did that mean.

"You had the… luck to see my abnormality, and it is my guess that because of that, I also have two semblances. So I understand that part of you." Luna related. She also has a second semblance?

"What are yours?" I asked without thinking. Luna smirked.

"I can blind people at will and summon fire. Hence my blades. Golden blade to represent day, silver blade to represent night, and both are equipped with burst pistols." Luna spoke proudly. I have to give this girl credit. Now I am considering asking her to accompany me on my journeys. I mean, Luna is the very image I have of a perfect companion, so far anyway. I set my cup next to hers down on the coffee table.

"Luna, how fixed are you on being a huntress?" I asked suddenly. The question definitely caught Luna off guard. "I… um… I don't know if I could do what you do." Luna stated. Damn. She is too good. I nodded and started to put my shoes back on.

"I understand. Don't apologize, it's fine." I said as I laced up my shoes. Luna seemed to be panicking internally.

"I need to let my roommate know, actually I don't. Just wait for me." Luna said. Then she hopped up and retrieved my coat and handed it to me.

"I shall." I told her as I got up and left. I walked to my Manta and tosses my coat into the back seat. I sat on the hood of the car as I waited for Luna. A few minutes later she came out with a small bag for herself.

"Ready to challenge the world?" I asked. Luna chuckled.

"Stop being cliche and let's get going before I change my mind." She bantered back.

This is going to be one hell of a ride.


	3. Author's Note 1

p style="text-align: center;"Author's Note:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hey, everyone! Sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I am doing my best to get it too you all! I am still waiting on comments and the such. I would like to ask for a volunteer to help revise my new chapters. Otherwise... I hope everyone is loving the story and I will try to get my school work out of the way so I can continue to story write./p  
p style="text-align: center;"-CloudPrism/p 


	4. Chapter 4- A Swift Battle

Chapter 3

-A Month and a Half Later-

I took a deep breath as I stepped off of the Bullhead VTOL. The dry, sandy air made my lungs burn a bit, and it felt good.

"I don't understand why you brought me all the way to Vacuo. This makes a bad first date location." Luna complained as she got off the Bullhead. I laughed at her.

"Have you ever been to Vacuo?" I asked her. Luna looked like she was about to say yes, but she knew that I knew that she hadn't been to Vacuo in her life.

"I thought so. Now, come along, dear Moon, we have a job to do." I announced. Getting contracts in Vacuo is very easy; all I had to do was post a message on a media site used by people with extended connection trees. They called the site "The Underworld Bulletin" for a reason.

"What was it again?" Luna asked as she stretched. I pulled out my scroll and held it flat and a holographic projection popped up. The hologram was a map of a village near the main city of Vacuo.

"We have to clear out a nest of Beowolves." I spoke as I examined the map. Luna came up next to me and looked at the map with me.

"There is like nowhere for the Beos to hide, unless…" Luna trailed off as she slipped into deep thought, but she quickly came to a conclusion, "We need to hurry. The Beowolves are under the town." Her tone was serious.

I came to the same conclusion and fully agreed that we needed to move quickly. I deactivated the map and gave Luna a curt nod. We began the search for a Bullhead headed to the south of Vacuo. As luck would have it, there was such a flight. The pilot didn't even at an eye when we requested our ride to the village. The flight only took about 30 minutes and the pilot was nice enough to give us some words of encouragement.

"Be careful when you go after those Beowolves. I have heard that they are difficult to handle." He said in a deathly serious tone. I gave him a smile and thumbs up before leaping backward out of the Bullhead via the cargo door. I watched Luna hop out after me. I taunted her a bit as I readied myself for landing. I heard her shout something like "I will smack you," but I don't think that's what she said. When I landed, the sand kicked up and created a dust cloud around me. I bet it looked cool because Luna's landing looked just like mine. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Another perfect la-" Was all I could say before Luna gave me a solid smack on the cheek. I recoiled back and make incoherent noises of complaint at Luna.

"That's what you get for giving me the double bird, you little shit." Luna spoke forcefully.

"Fair enough." Was my simple reply. Since we dropped outside the town, we were able to start looking for the hole that housed the underground Beowolves. It was flat terrain so the hole was slightly harder to find, but having enhanced eyesight really helps with this kind of thing. The hole was easily four meters wide.

"By the Maidens! How many you think are down there?" I asked Luna. She gave me a shrug. I reached for my Two-handed blade sniper combo, Last Rite, only to grab air. Crap, I forgot it.

"I wanted to tell you, but no!" Luna teased me. I smirked and pulled out my scroll. Entering the Manta command section on my scroll, I hit a button labeled "Deploy" and waited patiently. Elsewhere, the Manta's trunk would open and launch an equivalent of a Beacon rocket locker.

"What was that supposed to prove?" Luna asked. I held up my fingers and counted down. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Moments after my last finger curled up, my mobile armory landed nearby. Luna's jaw hung loosely as I opened the locker and pulled my sniper-blade and my Katana, Shadow Whisper, from the locker. Once I was properly equipped, I closed the locker and sent it back to the Manta.

"That is why I have a locker in my trunk. Now, are you ready to get paid?" I asked as I struck a pose as I drew Last Rite. Luna nodded and ran towards the hole. What the hell was she doing? Luna jumped over the hole and fired her burst pistols into the hole. Oh, fuck me sideways. She probably just pissed off the whole colony of Beos. I aimed my sniper at the hole and waited for the first Beowolf to jump out. Luna landed on the other side of the hole and quickly turned and trained her guns on the hole. A few minutes went by and no Beowolves.

"Hey, Luna, did you scare them off?" I asked. She shrugged but kept her focus on the hole. I was about to suggest we go into the village when a Beowolf crawled out of the hole. I squeezed of a shot without thinking. The Beo howled as it died. Then the ground began to shake slightly.

"Luna… Step back from the hole!" I ordered. Luna didn't need to be told twice. She back away from the hole quickly. The shaking stopped, but something didn't feel right. Then, Beowolves started flooding out of the hole. I started firing at them, and I could hear Luna doing the same. I hope she doesn't shoot me, again. Eventually, the Beos started hopping out of the line of fire and charging me, so I changed my weapon's mode from sniper to sniper-sword and started slashing at the Beos. I was doing alright, until a Beowolf managed to get behind me and clamp its jaw down on my shoulder. I communicated my pain through screams. Very loud screams. Luna must've heard me, because she ran by and slashed the Beo's head off. Luckily my aura kept its fangs from puncturing my skin and flesh. I returned to dismembering the swarm as they kept coming. This was obviously something that took years to cultivate. I coughed fire at the Beos, causing them to burn or back away. I used this break in the action to swing my blade around my head and release it. I watched as it disemboweled a whole line of close to 12 Beowolves. I quickly drew my katana and held it in a two-handed grip. The first Grimm that was dumb enough to get close lost its head. The Beowolves finally recovered and charge me again. I hacked and slashed until I could no longer handle them one at a time. I shoulder charged the next Beo and created a small break in the onslaught. I then pressed a button on the underside of the handguard on the katana and watched as the katana extended into a segmented whip. Yes, I dabble in some strange things. I made a sweeping motion and the result was that an entire line of Beos collapsed. I grabbed around the neck of another, and gave the whip a sharp jerk. The Beo's neck snapped loudly. I kept brutalizing the Beos and snapping necks until one of them jerked my whip out of my hand when I tried to snap its neck. Welp… this is very bad. I swung my right fist and sucker punched one of them, but it didn't do much.

Suddenly, I realized I could hear music. It sounded like EDM. It was faint and the Beowolves were loud. There was no way in hell that the villagers would play music like that, or music that loud. I went for another swing, this time with my left fist. This time, however, my arm was caught in a waiting maw. I howled in pain as I felt fangs digging into my arm. My aura must've been very low, because the Beo fangs sank deep into my arm. I punched desperately at the Beowolf's face, but it stayed firmly clamped on my arm.

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU ALL!" I shouted at the Beowolves as they pounced and began biting various parts of me. Thankfully they didn't bite where it matters most. That would've sucked. That music was getting louder. Had I already lost so much blood that I was hallucinating? No. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luna hesitate and leap away from her pack of Beowolves. Who the hell plays EDM that loudly anyway? Wait. Alpha? It couldn't be. Just as I the last of my hope leave me, there was a very, _very_ loud bass drop in the song, and all of the Beowolves let me go as they recoiled from the pain they felt. I felt invigorated by the sudden shift in the music and the battle. I leaped to my feet and recovered both of my weapons, but all of the Beos were dead and disintegrating. What the hell happened? I turned around and found Luna clutching a bite wound on her shoulder and Alpha holding an advanced looking rifle. I slid my weapons into or onto their appropriate spots and walked up to the pair of stunning beauties.

"That… could've gone better." I wheezed. Luna's expression showed an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I didn't know that there were that many." Luna hung her head. The pain that had previously subsided, came rushing back. I groaned in pain and dropped to a knee.

"By the Maidens! Those damned Beos torn me up." I grunted. Alpha took this opportunity to analyze me.

"23 different bite wounds between 2 and 6 inches. I'd say you are worse off than you think, and I can't have my savior die on me." Alpha declared as she set to stabilizing my wounds. Her forearm compartment opened up and revealed a medical kit. Shit, I should visit Ironwood and get me an arm too, or at least an implant. Alpha finished bandaging my left forearm and deemed me fit for travel.

"You are good to go. Short distances and no fighting, doctor's orders." She spoke chipperly. I shakily stood up, holding my left arm to my body. "Now let's see what had these Grimm so worked up," I said as I approached the hole. Luna ran up and grabbed my shoulder.

"I know that I can't convince you to not go in, but at least let me take point," Luna told me, her concern obvious. I smile at Luna and carefully slid into the hole. Being a faunus, I could see clearly in the dark hole. The first thing I noticed was that the hole was tall enough for any given human to walk in, while standing straight. I heard Luna and Alpha jump in after me. I made a hand motion to signal them to keep quiet and follow closely. I wandered down the tunnel. There were no split offs, no drops, nothing, Just a tunnel that turned a bit and ran for a long while until we came to a door. What the fuck is this? I opened the door slowly. Behind random ass door number one was a single body and a huge amount of dust and chemistry apparatuses.

"Luna, Alpha, this is definitely what had all those Grimm down here," I announced as I moved into the room. I went over to the body and examined it. The poor girl, who was lying there on her side in the fetal position, was dirty and appeared to be horribly malnourished. I nudge the girl gently. No response. I was about to tell Luna and Alpha that this girl was dead, but the girl reached out and weakly grabbed my arm.

"We got a live one!" I said urgently and quietly. I rolled the girl onto her back and painfully picked her up. Straining my wounds probably isn't a good thing, but if it means that I can save someone… fuck it. Luna and Alpha turned to me.

"Hey, let me help." They spoke simultaneously. I looked at the both of them. I really am lucky to have met these two.

"No. I am responsible enough to carry this one to a safe place." I said with determination. The two looked at each other, but let me carry on. I had actually expected them to force me to hand over the girl. We made our way out of the cave and went into the village that contracted us. It was nearby after all. Maybe a quarter mile? As we walked into the village, the town mayor came running up.

"Warrior! Warrior! We saw your triumph from…" The aging man in his gray robe trailed off when he noticed the girl and my wounds, "By the sands!" The Mayor yelled and started shouting for the town doctors. We were promptly put on stretchers and whisked into the local clinic. The treated my arm as best they could but ended up having to amputate my forearm as they hadn't the needed resources to save it. The girl was seen to. Turns out she just needed some food and water. Since my treatment was more time consuming, we spent the night in the clinic. Next morning, we walked out. A crippled Dragon Faunus, a Pony Faunus, a mysterious girl who doesn't talk, and an android, the perfect team.

"Where are we going to go now?" Luna asked as we boarded a Bullhead. I turned to her and raised my stumped left arm.

"A good friend of mine owes me a favor." I said cryptically. With that said, I ordered the pilot to take us to Atlas Academy.

* * *

WELL. That happened. Yup. A massive ass jump in the details... anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will follow/favorite the story. Love you all.


End file.
